Come and Get it Ziley Hiley
by xjustloveisenoughx
Summary: Ziley or hiley story about a girl and her friends adventure as it girls and moving on from high school.
1. Chapter 1

"I heard Selena went to Brazil and got this really hot boyfriend."

"I heard Demi hooked up with a hot English guy and he is obsessed with her now."

"Well I heard Miley went to Spain and dated a hot Spanish movie star."

Rumors, how they spread. Miley did go to Spain. Selena did go to Brazil. Demi did go to England. Selena didn't date anyone, she was too busy exploring and spending time with her family. Demi is still a virgin, she didn't hook up with anyone and she just hung out with an old friend. Miley actually pursued a modeling career in Spain, and she did not date anyone, she was too busy keeping her physique. They even offered Miley a contract, where she would return to Spain after her senior year and spend one year there then go to England for her modeling career. Though for now they were just the It girls. "Miley, the red dress or the blue one?" Miley tilted her head and thought for a moment. "The red one." Selena smiled at her friend and slipped the red dress on before the party. "Do you think Justin will be there?" "It depends he usually only comes to good ones. Or parties that you're there so, yeah I think he will be there." They both laugh and then Miley heads to the closet to pick the two dresses she had chosen. "Now Sel, the black one or the white one?" This time Selena thinks for a moment and then smiles and says, "The black one. It makes you look hot." Miley just rolls her eyes and laughs. "So any special guys for you Mi?" Miley shook her head. "No, I just think it would be a bad idea with me leaving to Spain again after senior year you know?" Selena nods. "Yeah I get you. I still can't believe one of my best friends is a model for Europe it's so cool!" Miley laughs and says, "When is Demi coming?" Selena checked her gold watch that was wrapped around her wrist and replied, "In about 5 minutes." A honk was heard outside and Miley turned to Selena and said, "She is early, that's a first." Selena let out a hearty chuckle and the two girls walked out of the house and slid into Demi's mustang. "Early?" Demi rolled her eyes and laughed. "Shut up." When they arrived at the party every eye, and literally every eye was on them. Miley's ice blue eyes traced the crowd but found nothing that really interested her so decided to go get a drink with a sigh. Sitting on a stool, she let her eyes graze the crowd again, finding Selena grinding with Justin and Demi leaning against a wall talking to some jock. Biting her lip, she was wondering if she actually wanted to stay anymore. Then he walked in. Harry trudged into the party, Zayn and Liam behind him and he looked around, checking things out. Running his hand through his curls, his eyes finally reached the drink table. She was gorgeous, he knew that for sure. Though he also knew that she was an It girl, which usually meant she was a bitch or she was claimed by a jock. Though he was mystified that she wasn't with the crowd, having fun. He fixed his black leather biker jacket and motioned for Zayn and Liam to stay. He slowly made his way over to her and once he reached her he flipped his hair to the side with a smirk and said, "Well hello, Miley." She turned towards him and scoffed, "What do you want Styles?" His hands found her waist and he leaned over to whisper in her ear, giving her chills, "You." She leaned back and rolled her eyes. "Come on Harry, it isn't happening. You're an ass, why would I ever get with a total jackass like you?" He chuckled. "You know you want me Miley, you just don't want to admit it." She rolled her eyes again and stood. "I'm leaving." With that she exited the house and part and began to walk home. Her mind drifted towards her trip to Spain and how she only had 6 more months of her senior year until she officially moved to Europe. She should be having the time of her life right now but honestly she didn't want to start something that she would have to end before she left. With a sigh she entered her home and spied her mother and father on the couch. Smiling, they asked, "How was the party darling?" Miley put a light smile on her face and said, "I left early, I didn't really want to be there." Her mother frowned and said, "Why?" Miley just shrugged and replied, "I guess because I'm leaving everyone in 6 months and, I don't know, I just feel sad and not up to have fun right now. " Her father wrapped an arm around her and said, "Bud, life is life. You are going to pursue your dream and hey, we are always here for you to visit and call. About anything. If you need help we are just a call or plane ride away. We love you honey, and we understand how you feel but just because you're leaving to Europe doesn't mean you can't spend your remaining time with your friends and be happy now. And when you leave, all the friends you have here, will still be your friends while you're all the way over there. Have fun while you still can."


	2. Chapter 2

Leaning against her locker she sighed as she watched kids pass her in the hallways, some staring because she was an It girl. Miley bit her lip and played with her nails as she stood until she heard a noise. "Stop!" a boy yelled. Her blue eyes flashed up to see a poor boy being pushed against a locker by no other than Harry. Her temper flared and fixed her summer dress before marching over there and gripping Harry's arm. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Harry smirked and said, "Getting some cash for some food." She glared at him so harshly Harry would've sworn sparks should've been flying. "Let him go this instant Harry." Zayn stepped forward and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Mate, stop." Harry grumbled angrily and let the boy go before stalking off. The boy smiled at her and said before leaving, "Thank you." She smiled back the let her eyes go to Zayn. "Hey, thank you Zayn. For sticking up for the guy too. I appreciate it." He smiled at her and said, "It's not an issue, love. He just does this sometimes. I don't approve but he still does." Her smile grew and she found herself asking, "Why are you like this? I mean I would think you would try to be exactly like Harry." Zayn sighed and shook his head. "No, I don't like this stuff. I can't be a jerk like that." She found herself looking into his eyes and falling deep into the deep brown color, and he as well found himself entranced by her ocean blue eyes. Finally breaking the eye contact, she cleared her throat and said, "Well I better get to Calculus. I'll see you around Zayn." She threw him a smile before turning and walking to her class. Watching her go, Zayn found himself smiling at the adorable brunette before heading to his first class also, Miley on his mind… "Demi you would not BELIEVE how hard I'm crushing right now." Her dark haired friend grinned excitedly and asked, "Who?!" Miley leaned over and whispered, "Zayn." Demi's mouth dropped open and she gasped. "But Miley, I thought you were not going to date anyone because you're leaving to Spain in eight months?" Miley ran her fingers through her hair and smiled while saying, "Well, my mom and dad talked to me and kind of convinced me to take a risk. So I am." Demi wrapped her arms around her friend and said, "I'm proud of you girl. I will miss you so much." Miley squeezed her friend tight. "I know I'll miss you too but I will be flying you guys in 3 months after right? Did you get your acceptance letters?" Demi nodded and replied, "I'm attending an arts school in London with Selena. I'm studying music for my singing and Selena is going for fashion and design." Miley let out a sound of delight but then was forced to sit by her calculus teacher. At lunch that day Miley sat at her usual table with Demi and Selena eating her healthy lunch of fruit, veggies, and a tuna sandwich. Setting her sandwich down she was about to speak but was interrupted by a manly voice. Zayn stood there smiling at Miley and asked, "Miley, can I ask you something?" She nodded while smiling. "Will you go out on a date with me?" Her cheeks went red and she nodded in response. "Okay beautiful, I will pick you up around 6 tonight?"Miley nodded again and replied, "That sounds perfect, see you then." When he walked away Miley was smiling like an idiot and Selena laughed. "Girl, you are a model. Who would not want to date your sexy ass?" Miley shrugged and then continued to eat her sandwich. That evening at 5:30 Miley stood in front of her mirror in a cream colored sundress, her bronze hair in waves to her waist and light makeup placed upon her face. Biting her lip she turned to Selena and asked, "Are you sure I look okay?" Selena groaned and answered, "Hun, you're gorgeous! He will love you." She smiled and sighed as her eyes grazed her appearance in the mirror once again. Then, the doorbell rang. Sure enough Miley's father, Robby, answered saying, "Why hello, you must be Zayn. The boy who is taking my daughter out this evening." Zayn grinned at the man and shook his hand. "Yes, sir. I promise I will have her home by eleven and I will take great care of her." Robby's eyes went over Zayn, still deciding in his head if he should approve. "What are your intentions with my daughter boy?" Zayn smiled and easily replied, "I plan on taking her out to a nice dinner and I want to make sure she is treated like the princess that she is." Robby smiled, liking the boy, and said, "Okay, I approve. Miley! The boy is here to take you out sweetie!" Miley slowly came down the stairs, looking absolutely gorgeous, the sundress bringing out her tan. Smiling she took Zayn's hand and said, "Ready?" Zayn nodded and grinned down at her saying, "You look absolutely gorgeous, my lady." Miley's cheeks turned scarlet red and she kissed his cheek before saying to goodbye to her father and they then left. Zayn hoped all would go well.


	3. Chapter 3

Zayn opened the restaurant door and held it open so Miley could walk in. She gasps and said, "Zayn, this place is gorgeous! I love it." He smiled at the gorgeous brunette and said, "Anything for the prettiest girl in the world." Miley's cheeks went scarlet and she let out a shy giggle. "You're too sweet to me Zayn." He let out a chuckle and wrapped an arm around her waist before leading her to their table on the terrace which overlooked the shore. When they finally sat she put her hand over his and said, "This Is amazing Zayn, thank you." Zayn reached over and tucked a loose strand of her hair behind her ear, making her blush. "It's no problem when it comes to you." Her lips formed a grin and she let out a small laugh. "So what made you ask me out?" Zayn smiled softly and stared into the brunettes azure eyes as he said, "When I looked into your eyes… I knew I had to have you. You're amazing and beautiful." She let her eyes travel to the tablecloth and says, "So you aren't just asking me out because I'm a model?" A frown creased his forehead and he spoke, "Of course not, love. I like you for you. I want you for you. I want you to be my girlfriend because I like who you are on the inside, not because you're a gorgeous model. Even though that is a definite upside." She chuckled at the last pert but soon stopped. "You want me to be your girlfriend?" Zayn smiled and nodded. "Of course I do. So will you, Miley, be my girlfriend?" She nodded and he leaned over and kissed her plump lips. Music began to play and he pulled away and held out his hand. "Care to dance, love?" She smiled and took his hand and let him lead her to the dance floor. They then began to dance to the slow rhythm of the music, lost in each other. When the date was over and Zayn had kissed her goodbye she slipped inside her house and sighed happily. "I'm Home!" Her father came from the kitchen looking at his watch and saying, "It's barely 10:30! He got you home early; I knew I liked the boy." She laughed and turned to her mom who asked, "So how was it?" Miley smiled and replied, "He asked me to be his girlfriend. The date was amazing!" Her mother smiled and hugged her daughter saying, "Invite him over for dinner this Friday." Miley nodded and then went upstairs to get ready for bed. The next day at school when Miley finally arrived both Selena and Demi ran at her saying, "How did it go?!" Miley blushed and said, "Well let's just say we are an item as of last night." Her best friends squealed and hugged her. Zayn then strolled up and wrapped an arm around Miley's shoulder. "Good morning, love." He then planted a sweet kiss on her lips making Selena and Demi let out an "Awww!" Miley let out a giggle before saying, "Come on guys lets go in." They all nod and make their way into the school. As Zayn and Miley walked hand in hand down the hall, whispers traveled through the groups of people. Selena gasped and said, "OMG. You guys are the new it couple." Demi squealed and said, "You guys are so cute!" Both Zayn and Miley let out a laugh but were interrupted by a rude voice. "So look what we have here. All I see is betrayal." Harry's mouth went twisted as he observed the new couple. His best friend and his enemy. Though he would never admit it, he was actually jealous of Zayn because he has Miley. Miley frowned at him and said, "What is your problem?" Harry glared and simply said, "You." Zayn took a step in front of Miley and placed a hand on Harry's shoulder. "Mate, she is my girlfriend. Show some respect." Harry let out a grown and turned to walk away, mad, jealous, and confused. He was happy Zayn had a girlfriend but did it have to be HER? They were enemies. He hated her and liked her at the same time. He let out a groan as his thought about the girl became even more jumbled. He had reasons to dislike her, yet so many reasons to like her as well.


End file.
